It's Christmas Time
by slenderpanda597
Summary: Prompt Exchange with CUtopia. Five little Snooch scenarios, each inspired by a different prompt.
1. Chapter 1

(a/n - so, guess what's happened, guys?! Me and CUtopia have done a Snooch prompt exchange! You know what this means, more little Snooch drabbles! Yay! So, as I skive off revision, I shall write some stuff based on the prompts she's given me - check out her interpretations of my prompts, too - she's really talented!)

It's Christmas Time

Snowball Fight

"Come on Severus... Just a few more steps... Out of the main entrance..." Rolanda muttered to herself softly from her position behind a holly bush. She was gazing intently at the entrance, as a seeker might glare at a snitch that was just out of reach. Right now, Severus was her snitch. She had known that he would appear; Pomona had told him to collect some frozen fertilised mandrake roots, and she knew that he would make his way to collect them from the greenhouses alone, since Pomona trusted him. Or she was just too busy with Filius, Rolanda smiled. She herself had set herself a much greater task.

"Three... Two... One... FIRE!" she shouted, pelting several globs of snow at Severus before he even knew what was happening. He looked around incredulously, wondering which imbecilic student had had the sheer nerve to throw such a contraption, before realising that the students had gone home the day before for Christmas. He whisked his head around just in time to see a silvery haired witch scurrying off into the distance. Well then. His potions ingredients could wait. He had a flying instructor to find.

Severus took off across the snow, his winter cloak billowing out behind him as he scooped snow from benches and bushes and branches as he ran. She was quick, he would give her that, he noted, as her agile frame danced around the grounds. Occasionally, snowballs would be sent his way, and he would send some towards her in a counterattack. He laughed to himself, as he followed her into the quidditch stadium. Arriving just behind her, he looked around to see where she had gone.

"There's no escaping now, Rolanda!" he called loudly. "I've got you trapped, come out!" He gathered a huge wad of snow, before hearing a voice behind him.

"Actually, Severus, there is a way out." He whisked around, and a whole landslide of snowballs rained upon him. Rolanda hovered above him on her broom, wand in hand, directing snowballs at him. Severus coughed and spluttered before holding his hands up.

"Okay! I surrender, you win, Rolanda!" he coughed.

"Good," she smiled evilly. "Can I claim my prize now?"

"There was a prize?"

"Oh yes, winner chooses. Don't worry, I won't cost you a knut." She added the last part after seeing his worried expression. Dismounting, she walked over to him, and kissed him on the lips. It only lasted a second, but it was enough. She smiled at his shocked expression.

"Merry Christmas, Severus," she whispered, before turning and walking away.

"Rolanda?"

"Yes?"

"You forgot something... Allow me to give it to you..." Severus trailed off sheepishly. Rolanda turned, and smiled.

"What is it Severus?" she asked expectantly.

"This..." Severus replied. And with that, he closed the gap between them, and shoved a huge pile of snow in her face.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Rolanda," he smirked, before adding, "I win."

Rolanda shook the snow off her face and stared at his retreating form, stalking off towards the greenhouses. Ah well, it was worth having a face full of snow to be able to kiss him. He'd come around one day.


	2. Chapter 2

(a/n - please review? It makes my day to know people have thought about my work. Yep, this one is more revision skiving, and just to put it out there, if you're ever interested in doing a prompt exchange with me, message me and I might accept ^_~)

Grinch

"Oh! But loook!" Rolanda cried happily at the diverse selection of scarves on display in the little wooden cabin. "They're adORable!" She fawned over the various designs, stroking and cooing and clucking at them like they were kittens. Severus rolled his eyes and tightened his coat around him. The entire Hogwarts staff had all taken a trip - at Albus' insistence - to a muggle Christmas market. The whole lot of them were dressed in muggle winterwear, and were ambling around the markets. Right now, they were by a little wooden cabin which sold nothing but scarves, and Rolanda was getting way too excited about them, in his opinion. In fact, everyone was getting way too excited about everything. Minutes earlier, Minerva had been admiring some sparkly jewelled bracelets at another stall. Severus didn't miss Albus sneaking back to buy her one. He rolled his eyes. When would Minerva take the hint that her boss liked her as more than a colleague?

He looked up to see Rolanda counting out her muggle money with some confusion, the paper notes being alien to wizarding coins. Severus had plenty of experience with muggle money, being a half blood (despite him hating his father), bur decided not to bother helping her. Bloody Christmas. In the end, Poppy helped her out. The stallholder looked at them weirdly.

As they ambled around the markets, Severus' annoyance increased tenfold as they all stopped at every other stall. Albus wanted to look at hand-knitted garments; Filius wanted to admire the taxidermied bugs and flowers; Pomona wanted to grab a coffee. It was all very tiresome. Especially as muggle signs and banners and songs were everywhere, spreading the good cheer and happiness that comes with Christmas. It was all very pointless.

Eventually, the group decided to split up when they realised that they all wanted to go their separate ways. Some people (Albus, mainly) wanted to go to an ice rink they had seen; some into a cosy looking log cabin tavern which sold beer and hotdogs; and some wanted to go back around the markets. Severus decided that the tavern-with-a-German-sounding-name seemed the best option, so he joined that group. Upon entry, he realised that the tavern was, in fact, German. He settled for a Frankfurter hotdog and some 'Kaffee' whilst slinking to the furthest corner of the table they has sat at. Whilst everyone else chatted about Christmas, Severus merely concentrated very hard upon his food. It was actually delicious. If all German food tasted this good, he would have to set about acquiring some more.

Two cups of 'Kaffee', one frankfurter hotdog and a 'Brezel' later, all eaten very slowly indeed, the iceskating group returned. Albus was positively glowing from the experience, describing penguins used as skating aids, bladed shoes and whole group congas. Severus rolled his eyes. Soon after, the shopping group returned once more. When all were accounted for, they decided to wander around the markets once more individually. Severus found some happiness in the idea than he could probably manage to skulk off somewhere and hide from all things Christmassy while everybody got high on British muggle produce from all over the world, be it furry hats, beeswax candles or smelly cheeses.

Severus was just searching for a dark alleyway when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and was confronted by Rolanda. He sighed. What did she want.

"Where do you think you're going, Severus?"

"To find a dark corner away from all things related to blasted Christmas."

"You're such a grinch, Severus."

"And? I don't see the point of all of this commercial tosh."

"Well then, at least accept this." She produced a small, gift wrapped present inside a little presentation bag. "I got it while you were in the tavern. Please, Severus, accept it. From me?" He couldn't say no, her eyes were so pleading. He sighed, and took the gift from her. He opened it, and smiled at the sight which met him. She had gone to one of the more 'alternative' stalls, and bought him a model of a cauldron with a snake around it. Upon closer inspection, Severus noticed that it was actually an egg cup holder. He smiled at her.

"Thank you, Rolanda."

"You're welcome. Just please, Severus, try and let just a little Christmas into your life this Christmas. You won't regret it."

"I may just do that, I may just do that," he replied, smiling softly at his gift. Making sure that they were well and truly out of sight, he opened his arms and pulled her into his embrace. She nuzzles against his coat.

And there, in the dark alleyway, just away from the hustle and bustle of the muggle Christmas markets, Severus wondered if Rolanda was right. With her in his arms in that moment, he thought that Christmas didn't seem like such a bad idea, afterall.


End file.
